Chasing Reality
by Silver Sunlight
Summary: Years have come and gone and the DigiDestined have changed. They've all suffered to defend the Digital World, and they've failed miserably. Somethings do strange things to your mind. As the kids fall between cracks the DigiWorld crumbles further. Little d
1. Default Chapter

Chasing Reality

Chasing Reality

The world is a dark place, nobody knows that better than I do, I guess. Who am I? My name is Ken, that's all that's really important, to you at least. In truth _I_ know all sorts of things that are really truly terrible, and those are all that really matter, but that might be the effects of the drugs, I couldn't tell you.My name is Ken, I'm 17 years old, and at night I wish myself dead, yeah, that sounds really normal, hm? I guess not. Things have changed a lot with us, _a lot_. We wait and we wait for a new group of children to relieve us, but it never happens. So we keep fighting, but what happened to us, let me see…

Davis, who I used to consider my friend, Davis turned rather hardcore on us after the loss. He's rather gothic, rather pale, and rather scary. But what's the worst is this drinking problem, it's sort of sad. He's eyes are always red rimmed and his breath is always stale, but he just won't talk to me, I think he suffered the worst of all of us after the loss. He just slipped between the cracks, doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. We always know where to look for him at least, he's likely loitering behind the bar with the wrong crowd, doing the wrong things, but hell, who are we to try and stop him? 

I must say Cody's changed the most. He's 14 now, although you'd never know, and he's downright violent. The kid would attack a puppy in the park if it looked at him the wrong way. I guess things like the loss have strange effects on people's minds. Cody's got a temper now, and he's not afraid to show it. He's not dark, or brooding, or even intelligent, anymore. He's like a rabid dog, biting and attacking simply to cause pain, it's sort of sad.

Then there's T.K, who's downright lost his mind. He babbles on an on about the forces of darkness, he's practically foaming at the mouth insane. He writes poems and songs that could turn people colours, and he couldn't care less how he looks. He can go for days in the same clothes; pen and paper always in hand, and just scribble down words that even look insane. They're always about how the dark always prevails over the light and how we waste our time trying. In truth I've come to believe him, I think.

Kari's become something so different from herself it borders on Cody change. She's not a slut, no, that's too harsh, I prefer to call her morally compromised. Davis is happy if nothing else. That's one thing that never changed, his obsession with the girl. No matter what we went through, no matter how close to death we came, he never gave up on the girl, even is she deserved it. Kari's got connections for some of the strongest stuff available, if you know what I mean, and she got me hooked up with them. Although I prefer to stay light on the drugs, it's safer that way. She, on the other hand, doesn't see it that way, but I guess that's her own choice. 

And then there's Yolei, who has stayed pretty much the same. Minus the multiple piercing, and tattoos, and ah, hell, she's changed too. She's quiet, although she still has a strange passion for odd fashion. I like Yolei, really I do. She seems to be my link back to the real world. She's reliable and friendly, when she hasn't been pushed into silence. Good old Yolei, like a window to reality which I can't quite fit through… 

We together make up the Digidestined, defenders of the remains of the Digital World, if you consider it worth defending now.The shattered remnants of a once beautiful world are all that's left there, and the shattered remnants of people are all that's left to defend it. Pathetic. So much has changed, so much has stayed the same. I always knew this would happen. The moment I joined their side I knew this would happen, and I was right. So right.

Authors notes: Sooo?? So you think I should bother continuing, or am I wasting my time and energy? Pleeeeaaasse review me, it's the only way I know. If this one's not going to turn out I want to just accept this loss and move onto another fic, or in my case, likely original. Please review me, I say it again, but please be kind, it's the first Digimon fic I've EVER written. 


	2. ...Such is Life

Chapter One

Chapter One 

…Such is Life

I was staring out my window when the phone rang, just staring and thinking. I snatched the phone into my hand without thinking and carefully placed it back down once I saw the name. It was Kari… not exactly the person I wanted to see at this moment. The phone's ringing was muffled into the cushion of the couch I was curled on. I heard my mother behind my door and braced myself for the coming mental attack.

"Ken, honey, who's on the phone." Sorta of pathetic, huh? I still live with my parents. But getting dragged from reality on an irregular basis makes it really hard to hold a job, so none of us had one. Besides… no one in their right mind would hire most of us.

"No one mom, just a friend of mine, needed the page of homework." I'm a good liar. I heard some noise of assent and my mom hustled off, leaving me in room, staring longingly out the window.I could go outside… but Cody was at the park, glaring dangerously at a puppy, and I didn't want to get involved in something like that. I watched as Cody got up off the bench and walked slowly toward my house.

"Ken, you're friends at the door." I swore colourfully, "What was that?"

"Nothing mom, be right there."I smoothed my hair and rubbed my eyes, readying myself for the onslaught of whining, complaining and cursing that would soon my assaulting my mind. I opened my bedroom door, nodded at my mom and walked to the door.

"Hey Cod—

"No time for that, come on, I need to talk to you." I felt him violently grab my wrist and quite literally drag me towards the otherwise deserted play ground, "It's about the loss." I groaned by accident and earned myself a glare, "It's important."

"It usually is…" I mumbled and nodded at Cody, "What is it?"

"Okay… when we fought Demonamon and he killed them all… is that when T.K lost his mind?" I felt my jaw drop. Such an innocent question sounded so horrible coming from a person like Cody.

"I- I… I have no idea." I answered finally. Cody glared at me, demanding an answer, "I just don't know." I barely had time to feel the air before the fist hit my jaw. I watched as Cody walked away and scowled after him, walking home to put more ice on my jaw. 

"Oh Ken honey! What happened to your face?"I muttered something inaudible, if not painful and walked to the freezer; snatching an ice pack from it I stalked back to my room and flopped down on my bed. Davis, I decided, I'll call Davis and make him deal with the psychotic puppy killer. I picked the phone up and dialled the number. Sober, I prayed, please make him sober! 

"Hello?" Davis answered the phone sounding more sober than I had dared hope.

"Hey Davis, it's Ken." I replied, sounding absolutely hilarious due to my damned near broken jaw.

"Are you chewing on cotton?"

"Cody punched me in the jaw…" I mumbled, interjecting several less than desirable words, "Look Davis, you gotta deal with that kid, he's gonna kill someone!"

"M- Me?!" Davis shuddered, I almost laughed at how much like a kid he sounded

"Yes _you_, you're the only one he'll listen to."I replied, "Come on Davis, half a inch over and he would have broken my jaw, you gotta deal with him." 

"Fine…" He muttered, "We gotta head to the Digital World on Saturday, V-mon said he needed us."

"Fine, see you later."

"Bye." 

I hung the phone up and waited for the expected-

"Ken, let me in please."

Okay, so that was sooner than I expected, but I knew I was going to have to explain how I managed to get punched in the face. I got up and answered the door, my mom eyed my nervously and led me out to the living room, where she sat me down and began to talk to me like I was 10. I drowned her out until the very end of her speech.

"…How did this happen?"She fingered my jaw gently and I shrunk back in pain. Her eyes grew wide and she apologized.

"I got in a little scrap with a friend over… something. He has a bit of a temper… but I couldn't bring myself to hit him back, he's only 14 you know…" My mother nodded slowly, accepting the story as best she could. 

"Really Ken—

"It's fine mother, but I have to go make some phone calls and stuff… you know… so uh… see you soon." I gave my mom a reluctant hug and walked back into my room, flopping down onto the bed and snatching the phone up all in one motion. _I'll call everyone but Kari…_ I decided, dialling T.K's number even as I thought it. 

"Hello?"

"Hello is T.K available?" I asked, not really looking forward to this conversation.

"Of course, just a moment." The sweet female voice end and was replaced by a rustling and scrambling as phones were switched. Eventually T.K came onto the line.

"Hello?"  
  


"Hey T.K, it's me—

"Hi Ken… I just finished this great piece… called Burning Dreams at Midnight… so good. The dark takes over this…" And he went on and on until I thought I was going to strangle him. Eventually he stopped for a breath, or to wipe his mouth of the foam that was likely running down it.

"Hey that's great. Look we're going to the Digital World Saturday, be there, okay?" Before he could start on another speak I turned the cordless off and rolled over, accidentally hitting my jaw and cursing loudly. 

I repeated the call with everyone but Kari… who I thought I'd let Davis deal with, he was into stuff like that, and I personally wasn't. I turned to stare into the mirror. Blue eyes stared back blankly at me. Dead eyes.

_No one even cares anymore… we all just lose ourselves in our misery and hope when poke our back into reality it won't be gone. I don't think we'll be poking our heads back anytime soon. We hide within ourselves, curled up in a ball and wishing it all away. Even the Digimon have given up on us… Oh well… Such is life._

_ _

Author's Notes:I've said it once and I'll say it again, PLEASE REVIEW THIS. I've never written Digimon before and I'm really trying my best, but fanfiction isn't my thing, I write originals. Please give me your thoughts and advice!

~*~ Loved~*~*

_Jenine _


End file.
